Holiday special- The new life
by TiPoDiRaMartin
Summary: Martin has finally completed his objectives, and he joins the winter fest. But he gets worried after he finds out 2 important things. Where did it gone wrong? Intro of my big story! Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE! HERE WE HAVE AN HOLIDAY ONE-SHOT THAT WILL OCCUR A FEW MONTHS AFTER THE "OUT OF IDEAS". AND MARTIN MOVED IN THE JADE PALACE, BEFRIENDED EVERYONE AND DEFENDED A VILLAGE FROM BANDIT INVASION. NOW, HE'S A FRIEND OF THE FIVE, PO AND MASTER SHIFU. BUT SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HIM...**

It was the famous winter fest at the Valley of Peace. In the Jade palace was the night when all kung fu masters will arrive at the palace. Since Martin was absent for few days because he needed to get home in his dimension for Christmas, he had just arrived at the palace courtyard. He was wearing white hooded long sleeved shirt, black pants and black gloves( unusual for ancient China). And on his back was a logo of Team Airbourne: red heart with a dagger vertically stabbed in it, with a pair of wings attached to the handle of dagger, and a viper snake wrapping around the handle. He also had his sword on his back. He gripped the door knot, twisted it, and entered the hall of heroes. He entered just as Po started to stand up to begin his speech. He now had everyone's attention as he walked slowly. His outfit was weird, if not menacing. He walked up to the table, and rose up his head. It was serious. Very serious. As he spotted Po, the five, master Shifu, and some other masters including Master Thundering Rhino, Master Storming Ox, and Master Croc, staring at him. His age, look, personality and outfit, was unusual, in good way. But if you ask Po, he would say:"Cool".

Then he finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I was put on hold. My team had an problem and it will not show up. They said "Merry Christmas" to you, but you won't understand it. It's not your religion..."

Everyone had confused looks, but they shake it off. Then Master Shifu spoke up.

"Well good evening, Martin. I see you got ready for winter..." he glanced at Martin's outfit.

"That's because i don't have fur... Remember?." there was a moment of awkward silence. Then Master Rhino spoke up.

" Master Shifu told us about your "adventures"... It's an interesting story... But about your skills... Is it true?"

" Yes, indeed... Why?"

" Uhh... it's nothing... Po, could you please continue? " Po then got up and continued. But then Martin felt something... It was strange... Like he didn't made something important... Then his mind became isolated.

**Martin's POV **

Damn... what is this, like...i missed something? Something important is unfulfilled... Something deep...

It was all good. I had made everything to complete my plans. I got here, befriended all, upgraded my skills, defeated that Owl...

Wait...

...No...

**Normal POV**

Martin suddenly got up from the table, mumbled a quick " excuse me" and walked of. He ignored all calls and leaved the building, leaving a bunch of stunned masters.

Once outside, he started to breathe hard, started holding his head with his hands, and cursed all small things that had gone wrong.

It was clear now. He got a familiar chi reading that had got stronger than the last time he felt it. About 50 miles, in the West mountains...

Then, a 2nd problem...

Two souls, so close yet so far... That far that he couldn't understand it. It looked so better, but if someone take a better look, he could see that they are too far. And it was all his fault... but how? Where it had gone so wrong?

He then saw Po rushing out of Palace.

"Hey... What happened?" (Martin)

"Nothing... gotta go... And hey, are you OK? " (Po)

"Well...let's say i'm OK, but have something empty in my soul,and i sense a grieve danger... In a shape of a big rock hanging above my head..." (Martin)

" Uh... can i help?" (Po)

" Yea... Kill Fenghuang and make Viper and Crane a two lovers..." (Martin)

"Oh well... it will be hard... But i'll try if you want... But Fenghuang is in prison..." (Po)

" No... She isn't" (Martin)

"What!?" (Po)

"No... Just forget all that i said and go..." (Martin)

"OK..." (Po)

As Martin watched Po rush off, he started to think. He will find out what had gone wrong only if he rewind all things that had happened in past 3 months...

" No... I wasn't ready for my new life..."

**IF YOU WANT CHAPTER 2, PUT IT IN A REVIEW! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**OUT.**

**(hail Miz)**


	2. Chapter 2: Peace sucks Rockets rules

**CHAPTER 2: PEACE SUCKS. ROCKETS RULES**

****  
**NOTE: SINCE I HAD FOUND OUT THAT I ACTUALLY HAVE A FANS, I WILL ASK YOU TO VOTE MY POLL. THANKS!**

Martin was still at the palace front yard. He needed to do something. All his actions in past 3 months were good, yet wrong. He was missing something important.

He decided that he would talk to Viper. So he hided in the bush near the entrance. And after just a few minutes, he saw all masters coming out. He was lucky that Viper was near him when she leaved, so he whispered:

" Pst. Viper. Viper, over here!" Viper turned around and saw martin hiding in bushes. She noticed that he was holding his index finger over his mouth and waving at her. She quickly slithered to him and said in a hushed tone:

" Martin! What are you doing here?"

" Viper. We need to talk. My room. NOW." she was surprised by the way he talked. Like he was in big hurry.

She slithered and Martin ran to Martin's room. Once they had arrived, Martin started.

" Okay. I have to leave. Personal reason, have some unfinished business.."

" Huh? Okay, but why did you-"

" I'm sorry."

now Viper was confused.

" What? For what? You didn't do anything..."

" Oh, i did. Trust me. I know that you and Crane had a row a few months ago, right?. I know what was it about... Crane got attacked by a guy called Frano, right?" Viper was stuned

" Yeah! How do you-"

" Frano is a member of our team and a close friend of mine. Sorry, but he supposed to... Ah no. He NEEDED to find me at the moment, 3 months ago. It was I that ordered him if he didn't find me he would search for me. So he bumped into Crane and... well you know the rest of the story. And that's the reason why i never introduced him to you."

Viper was shocked and a little angry at Martin. She thought that his team had 2 members, not 3. And Frano was, by Crane's report, trained as a assassin. She didn't had a clue how Martin's team was serious.

" So i'm truly sorry for that. Please don't be mad at Crane, it was not his fault. He's a Cool guy and a good friend, and he would rather die than let his friends die. And you are no exception. He would even kill for you... "

" Okay, i understand..." she said with a sad expression

" I have to go. Don't tell anyone about this, you dig?" Viper nodded and Martin leaved.

**1 HOUR LATER, WEST MOUNTAINS**

****Martin met with Frano and Ivan on lower part of the mountain. If you would look up by 30 degrees, you would face the direction of Fenghuang's cave.

Frano had brought with him a rocket that looked exactly the same like a fireworks rocket, but had a different loading.

" Okay. If i get it, Fenghuang is up there and were going to launch THIS on her cave? Talking about peace..." (Ivan)

" We get her first, we don't get scalped. You dig?" (Martin)

"Okay, but the Peace-" (Ivan)

" Peace sucks. Rockets rules." Martin said and lighted the fuse.

After 5 seconds, the rocket ignited and launched itself, targeting Fenghuang's cave. But after 15 seconds, they saw the rocket flying down on the trajectory that led to Martin's head.

" TAKE COVER!" all of them jumped aside and laid down. Moment later, the rocked exploded, and flaming rubles created a small inferno on the ground.

" FRANO! What did i told you about incendiary explosives?" (Martin)

" Don't use them?" (Frano)

" No! Use them as a rocket warhead! That was smart move, but i'm afraid that we have a company..." (Martin)

Then they looked up and saw Fenghuang fly trough the flame and landing in front of them.

"... I'm back! You thought that a fire will defeat me? You were SO wrong!"

**SORRY, BUT I'M STOPPING IT RIGHT HERE! I NEED MORE PEOPLE TO VOTE ON MY POLL. SECOND, IF THEY ARE ANY FANS, THEN I NEED REVIEWS! ANYWAY, I MAYBE WRITE NEXT CHAPTER TODAY, IF I GET SOME REVIEWS OR POLL RESULTS.**

**BE ON THE LOOKOUT, ACTION LOVERS! FIGHT SCENE COMING UP!**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**OUT.**

**(hail Miz)**


	3. chapter 3:One ninja star-one downed owl

**CHAPTER 3: ONE NINJA STAR-ONE DOWNED OWL**

****They shake in fear. They faces show fear. They swear in fear. And they will fight in fear.

NO! Martin would never do that. He actually though that they could survive. He also had a trick in his sleeve, but it was his last hope. It was very thin an stealthy ninja star. It was intended to use on Kung Fu capable opponents, because of its thin cutting- edge design. It was so stealthy that Martin predicted that even Master Tigress couldn't notice it. But it was never tested on her. It was a weapon designed to kill.

Fenghuang was facing them. Her wicked grin appeared and she laughed evilly.

"Haha! Now, we meet again, Martin... You thought that it's all over? Just like that? You were SO wrong!"

" Fenghuang... Guess you recovered from that slap, huh? Well, looks like that i had to hit you stronger..."

Fenghuang suddenly snapped.

" Well, you humiliated me very much back then... But you didn't thought about possible consequences... And now, i'm back for REVENGE!" she yelled victoriously and charged at them, and Ivan was first victim.

She charged using her talons, expecting Ivan to do his limbo, which he did. But before he dodged, she lowered her left talon and grabbed Ivan, flied around and slammed him on a tree. Then she released him, expecting his counterattack. He charged at her,yelling:

" Rubber fist of death!"

As he started with his fist combo however,Fenghuang was ready and she blocked all his hits. Then she swiped him with her right wing, and send him flying at the nearby rock. With a large thud, Ivan was knocked out.

" She got Ivan!" (Frano)

" You bird whore..." (Martin)

" Alright, who's next?" she said as she was still in mid-air

" It's me! Hy-AH!" Frano yelled and jumped at her

He grabbed her wing and using his momentum, flung her down. Fenghuang recovered and stood up. But suddenly Martin got behind her, jumped up and preformed a hurrincarana. This sent her flying into waiting Frano, who get ready for volley kick her. But she recovered, spread her wings and made a dropkick on Frano's face. Frano was in almost-knocked state and he dropped his guard for a moment, allowing Fenghuang to execute Thundering Wing Hammer. This caused Frano to get knocked trough few bamboo trees.

Finally it was Martin's turn

" Finally... It's just us two..." (Fenghuang)

" Fenghuang... I'll fight to the end!" (Martin)

" Before i kill you, tell me something... How did you found out to execute the Mongolian Fireball?" (Fenghuang)

" Since that's your last wish... It's called the Mindspike... It's a skill that i had learned that allows you to enter someone's mind and learn everything you want..." (Martin)

" Okay, but that attack is executed on the other way. You have to feel it. How did you do that?" (Fenghuang)

" Well let's just say that i'm experienced at feeling things..." (Martin)

"Okay. Now, how do you want to die?" (Fenghuang)

"How about Mongolian Fireball clash?" (Martin)

"You got it." (Fenghuang)

As they got prepeared, they both got in their stance and started to fire up their fireballs. After a 30 seconds, they launched their projectiles. As their fireballs smashed, they both felt the knock from other's chi. After a few exhausting minutes Fenghuang gained the upper hand and blasted Martin. The explosion created a lot of rubble and smoke. After a few moments, the smoke cleared and now Martin was laying in small crater, injured.

As Fenghuang saw this, she laughed.

"Haha! Now Martin, you didn't revealed my secret... I win because i cheat..." Then Martin stood up while Fenghuang turned around for a moment. Big mistake. Marin then took his ninja star from his pocked and aimed at Fenghuang's back.

"Funny... Because i cheat too! HA!"

He throws the ninja star at her with surprising speed and stealth, and after a moment the star stabbed itself in upper part of Fenghuang's spine. She instantly fell, still alive.

" Nerves... You gotta love them..."


	4. Chapter 4: Darkest Hour

**CHAPTER 4; DARKEST HOUR**

**OK THIS WILL BE SOMEWHAT SHORT CHAPTER, BUT A SONGFIC. SONG DARKEST HOUR BY MEGADETH**

****After the fight, Martin and his team recovered and get back to palace to tell the story. After Martin told everyone the whole story about Fenghuang, they couldn't trust their ears. They didn't know that Martin and his team were so strong.

"Whoa, man. Fenghuang? That's SO cool!" (Po)

"Is that whole story" (Monkey)

"Yea, well no... No, that's something other... I think that it's all." (Martin)

" So we can trust you?" (Tigress)

"Yup... Hey, when did the Fest end?" (Martin)

" Few minutes ago... Hey, can i talk to you?" (Crane) Martin noded and they left. After a minute, Martin and Crane appeared, and Martin said:

"Ok guys,let's go. We have an afterparty at the local bar..."

Everybody had confused looks, but head of to the bar

**THE BAR**

****The bar was a fine place. There weren't a lot of drunkards, and it had a podium with a drum set and few guitars- all that Martin brought from his time-an other story.

Once they entered, Crane got up on the podium with Martin, Ivan and Frano. He grabbed an acoustic guitar and approached. He had learned how to play guitar from Martin, and he played it well. He then took the microphone- another thing that was brought by Martin.

"This song is dedicated to Master Viper." (Crane)

Everyone took a seat and wondered what will happen next. What happened was stunning. Crane, Martin and others played perfectly. Hell, Martin was heavy metal fan! With Crane on the vocals and acoustic guitar, Martin on lead guitar, Frano on vocal guitar,Dario( another member of Team Airbourne) on bass, and Ivan on drums, they started.

(Intro)

"In my hour of need  
Ha, no, you're not there  
And though I reached out for you  
Wouldn't lend a hand"

"Through the darkest hour  
Grace did not shine on me  
Feel so cold, very cold  
No one cares for me"

"Did you ever think I get lonely  
Did you ever think that I needed love"

"Did you ever think to stop thinking  
You're the only one that I'm thinking of"

"You'll never know how hard I tried  
To find my space and satisfy you too"

"Things will be better when I'm dead and gone  
Don't try to understand, knowing you, I'm probably wrong"

"But oh, how I lived my life for you  
Still you turned away  
Now as I die for you  
My flesh still crawls as I breathe your name"

"All these years I thought I was wrong  
Now I know it was you  
Raise your head, raise your face, your eyes,  
Tell me who you think you are?"

"I walk, I walk alone  
Into the promised land  
There's a better place for me  
But it's far, far away"

"Everlasting life for me  
In a perfect world  
But I gotta die first  
Please God send me on my way"

( First solo )

"Time has a way of taking time  
Loneliness is not only felt by fools  
Alone I call to ease the pain  
Yearning to be held by you, alone, so alone, I'm lost  
Consumed by the pain"

"The pain, the pain, the pain  
Won't you hold me again  
You just laughed, "ha ha", bitch!  
My whole life is work built on the past  
But the time has come when all things shall pass  
This good thing passed away"

( Second solo and ending )

As they finished the sing, Crane rushed out from bar, leaving Stunned Masters in bar.

Viper didn't know what to say, but she rushed out yelling:

"Crane! CRANE! "


	5. Chapter 5: Death hug

**CHAPTER 5: DEATH HUG**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I WAS AHEM, SICK. BUT NOW I'M BACK!**

Chapter 5: Death hug

" Crane! CRANE! " Viper rushed out from the bar and searched for Crane, leaving 6 other masters to admire band's work.

She searched for him high and low, fast and slow. She knew that she had to talk to him earlier, since she found out what really happened. But she was too late...

She couldn't believed what he had sung to her. His hour of need? Like he had a crush on her...

After a 5 minutes of search, she had found him at nowhere else, then at sacred peach tree.

" Crane! " Crane turned around to face her. Viper gasped at his angry expression.

" Oh, the heart-break queen is here! How may i help you, your majesty?" Crane then bowed sarcastically

" Come on, Crane. Let me tell you something!"

" WHAT?! Now you care, but did you care about me before? You know that it was not my fault... "

" And it isn't..."

Crane didn't except that. She turned to him and he didn't believe what she had said.

" What? "

" Yes, Martin told me that it was his fault. He ordered Frano to find him if he got lost, and he had to attack you if his cover gets blown. Do you understand?"

Crane was speechless. Simply speechless.

" And now do you forgive me? " Viper knew that Crane will forgive her, but she was not sure. But she was sure after Crane hugged her

" I forgive you..." Viper was taken aback for a moment, but she relaxed.

" Thanks..."

Just then Martin arrived at the scene.

" Viper! Where- Ah, sorry. Did i interrupt something?" Crane and Viper instantly broke the hug and turned around, blushing, but Crane managed to blurt out something.

"N-No, you di- didn't interrupt something..."

" Okay then, but where- AAAH!"

Suddenly, martin got hit by a ninja star, the same ninja star that he threw at Fenghuang. This time, it hit his shoulder. By that time, the others showed up. Master Shifu was first to react, as she started barking orders.

" Crane! Go ahead and see who it was! Monkey, get us a-" But he was interrupted by Martin who had pulled out the ninja star from his shoulder.

" It's okay, i always wear some armor- hey that's my star! "

He instantly got attention from others.

" YOUR star? Who else has same stars in your team?" (Tigress)

"Nobody else has got... Fenghuag..." (Martin)

" WHAT? WHERE?" (Po)

Suddenly, Crane appeared.

" No one. He had vanished!" (Crane)

"SHE had..." (Martin)

"What? Wait, do you think..." (Crane)

"Yea. HEY FENGHUANG! I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY, BITCH!"

But suddenly Ivan showed up.

" Martin, we got a problem. More precisely, Xin has a problem"

Instantly, Martin's expression shifted, and he blurted:

"X-Xin?"

" Yea, we have to go. Now!"

Then Martin blurted a quick"Bye" and rushed out with Ivan.

**BAMBOO FOREST, 2130 HOURS, SNOWY.**

****As Martin and Ivan ran trough the snowy forest, Ivan started his debrief.

" OK, i have an report of an potential attack that will occur on Xin's turf. It's most likely bandit organisations, but i don't know anything else, except he scrambled all his fighters to patrol his turf, leaving his headquarters unprotected."

" So he wants us to protect it, huh? That seems like god return of a favor..."

2 months ago, Xin and his organisation helped Martin in his quest against Fenghuang, and his solider's played a major role in defense when bandit invasion happened. Now, Martin was ready to return the favor. A big one.

As they arrived at Xin's HQ( a small fortress, greatly camouflaged ) they had to deal with two rhino guards.

"What do you want?" (Rhino guard)

"Yo, Xin sent me, remember?" (Martin)

"Ah, Martin! Good to see you. But times are not good... Okay, go in!" (Rhino guard)

As they got in, they slipped through many highly decorated rooms, until they had reached Xin's room. Once they had get in, they saw Xin sitting on his sofa, repeating "I'm dead, I'm dead".

Xin was a black male sheep in mid 40-s. But he always wears white clothes. ALWAYS.

"Xin, my friend! How are you?" (Martin)

" Not good... Not god... I have a big problem, but i'm gonna crack under the fucking pressure..." (Xin)

" Whoa, don't crack... Tell me what's bothering you?" (Martin)

" I had it all... The money, the power. Hell, i was master of one of the top five China's crime organisations. But i had lost it when royal army showed up, and my organisation's rehab broke up, but who cares? What is important, some gang arrow could splatter my head allover this wall!" (Xin)

"You see, when my "gang" gut back on it's feet, i had 2 neighboring gang families running their jobs. But no family wouldn't thrust other family to run big trading business, because the trade items were usually stolen items from other family's caravan robbing attacks. So i was put in neutral role, in which any family could kill me to blame the other one. But something terrible happened to Xao Zhun, a member of the Zhun family. Some bandits attacked him and he's now in a hospital. Now, the Hang family will use this chance to rub him out. And if any hit between families occurs on my turf, i get axe, arrow, sword, whatever..." (Xin)

"Okay,okay! Chill! What do you want us to do?" (Martin)

" Oh, you? Just pick up Xao,keep him alive and drop him on Zhun family's base." (Xin)

**REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**OUT.**

**(hail Miz)**


	6. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**YO, THIS IS TiPoDiRaMartin, and tomorrow i'll be going on small skiing holyday, so i won't be on-line for a few days. But as soon as posible i will update. Thanks for the pacience!**

**TiPoDiRaMartin.**

**OUT**

**(hail Miz)**


	7. Chapter 6: Bad blood

**CHAPTER 6: BAD BLOOD **

**(VOTE ON MY POLL!)**

Martin and Ivan rushed out as fast as possible to execute their mission. They were about to pick up Xao Zhun, tie him to Martin's back and haul their ass to drop point.

They had been running past 30 minutes and they had arrived at ambush point. Once the caravan had arrived, Ivan shot a sleeping dart from a straw at the caravan scout, then at the four guards. Once he had done this, Martin had throw an smoke bomb at the caravan. After the smoke had cleared, he and Ivan jumped in, Ivan knocking out remaining guard. Then ,Martin picked up Xao(The Mountain Cat), Ivan tied him up on Martin's back, and they rushed out to the woods.

After 15 minutes of running, they had slowed down to a walking pace. Suddenly, Martin started to talk

" Ya know what? I saw Crane and Viper hug!" (Martin)

" What? Really? And i thought that Crane didn't had the balls to do such thing..." (Ivan)

" Yes, and here's the shocking part- Crane started it" (Martin)

" Wha-ugh, what? Crane? THE Crane? Really?" (Ivan)

" Yea, looks like that apology really fired him up... Man, he's an dimwit AND a stud at the same time. Wait, here's a nickname for him- crazy lovebird." (Martin)

" Crazy lovebird, huh? What about stutter-ass?" (Ivan)

" Hell yea! Wait, that reminds me, i had a strange dream a few days ago- I was french-kissing with some sexy hawk when i woke up to the morning gong. And that reminds me to a other thing- since the signature style of our team is Night Hawk style, then the name of our team would be the "Night Hawks" (Martin)

" What da hell... Your'e right! And that was some dream you had... Man, why i don't have these dreams?" (Ivan)

" Because you are to polite." (Martin)

" No, i'm not, you ass!" (Ivan)

Suddenly, they found themselves in front of the Zhun family HQ.

" Were here..." (Martin)

Suddenly, a ox guard approached them and said:

" Who are you, and what do you want?" (Guard)

" Yo, we're here to drop off Xao, Xin's orders. We saved him from being rubbed out" Said Martin as he dropped Xao.

" OK. Send Xin this- it's a gift." said the Guard as he shoved Martin a green-colored box.

"Whoa, don't have to be so violent, thanks!" (Martin)

As the guards took over, Martin and Ivan had left.

" Okay, now we saved Xin's ass. Whose ass we have to save next?" (Ivan)

Suddenly they heard flapping sounds coming closer and closer

" OUR ass..."

**REVIEW AND BRACE YOURSELF!**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**OUT**

**(hail Miz)**


	8. Chapter 7: Lost a battle, not a war

**CHAPTER 7:LOST A BATTLE, NOT A WAR**

**OK, THE LAST CHAPTER! DON'T WORRY, LATER I'LL MAKE AN ONE-SHOT, SO BE ON THE LOOKOUT!**

**LET'S ROLL**

They knew that she will be back. They had just know it, but they didn't know when or where she will attack. She just needed to get even with Martin...

Martin knew that he couldn't keep winning like that. Right now, it was 5:4 for martin, so he could expect her at any moment.

Fenghuang gracefully landed in front of Ivan, and with a quick and powerful wing whip that landed on his neck, Ivan was knocked out, leaving her just with Martin.

" Finally, it's just two of us." (Fenghuang)

" Ivan! Damn, looks like you trained for this..." (Martin)

" No, i didn't trained, i was just fighting with half of my power. But now i'm back in best form!" (Fenghuang)

" OK. Looks like it's on!"

Then Fenghuang and Martin took their stances and charged. They clashed, using kicks,punches, chops, sweeps... And just when it looked that Martin had gained the upper hand, Fenghuang managed to slip trough his defenses and strike, time and time again. After a 5 minutes, martin had preformed a takedown on her and began his ground game. He knew he had advantage on this, because she was a bird, she mostly fought in air. But his main advantage was his takedown skills and his ground game.

Right now he tried to preform a armbar, or in this situation, a wing-bar, to damage her wings and to keep her down. He was stretching her right wing in a nasty angle, but she managed to counter it, and she threw him and she stood up, and charged again, but this time she mostly used her wings. In one moment she opened her wing blades and started to slash him. She finally stopped after she kicked him using her talons.

After this Martin had cuts and bruises allover him. He looked like he was about to give up, when he taunted Fenghuang

" That's all? Really? Give me a break!" (Martin)

" Oh, you punk! Take THIS!" (Fenghuang)

Suddenly, she fired a Mongolian Fireball at him. Martin didn't expect this and he started running. But he couldn't escape.

.

.

.

BOOM! A large explosion lit the sky, leaving Martin's fate in question. Burning ground was circling him as Fenghuang watched.

" Serves you right. Ha!"

Then she fly away, leaving Martin in a critical state, lying on the burned ground.

Martin then woke about 3-5 hours later in jade palace, surrounded by his friends. He noticed that his arms, legs and some parts of his body, were wrapped up in bandages. He also noticed 2 more things-

pain,

and anger.

" Hello there, your'e awake." said Viper in sweet tone

" Hi Viper- ah! I can't speak very much, i'm hurt..."

" Okay... We almost lost you, buddy. But now your'e safe. Get some rest." (Monkey)

" OK. Man, Fenghuang won this battle, but not this war...

**THANKS FOR READING, AND BE ON LOOKOUT FOR MORE STORIES!**

**REVIEW!**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**OUT.**

**(For now)**

**(hail Miz)**


	9. Chapter 8: May be the end,maybe not?

**CHAPTER 8: MAY BE THE END,MAYBE NOT**

**OK, SINCE REVIEWS WERE CLEAR,HERE GOES EVERYTHING!**

**It was burning.** The burning desire to get even. He was hit from behind with a dirty move. He knew that she left him alive for some reason. She wanted it more. She wanted to get more than even. Now, they were 5:5,which meant that they were even, but he won't leave the fight before she's down for good.

**He knew the risk. **He knew that he could get hurt if she choose lethal tactics. He knew that it could get even worse- he could be blinded for ever, he could be paralyzed, or he could simply DIE. But he knew that risk is nothing compared to his will, the will to take her down.

**They were prepared. **His friends were afraid of the consequences. Fenghuang was a lethal threat to his life, and it could get fatal. They were even more afraid because he was going in ALONE. Against Fenghuang. It was the worst possible situation for him, except if he would slap Tigress. Then he would be dead, but here he could be dead. It was not good for him.

**But he didn't give a FUCK.**

****He didn't care if things go wrong, because he got a few tricks up his sleeves. Tricks that were more than enough for Fenghuang. Also he was back in top-condition, so they were on somewhat equal footing.

As he prepared to depart from palace, Viper called.

" Martin! Be careful!"

" Don't worry, i will."

Then he left for the west mountains, running as fast as he could.

**2 HOURS LATER, WOODS NEAR THE WEST MOUNTAINS, SNOWY**

****As he arrived, his breath was faster than Po's dad when making noodles. His sweat cooled itself on surface of his forehead, eventually mixed with some snow flake. He then got calm, and yelled out:

" YO FENGHUANG! I'M HERE, YOU OLD FEATHERY PILE OF SHIT! COME DOWN, YOU FOOL!"

After a few seconds, he heard flapping sounds coming closer and closer. " Here it goes." He though. He knew that this fight would be hardcore, so he got ready to get beaten and to give beating.

Then she landed, lifting some light snow as she hit the surface. There she was , his arch-enemy. She then rose her head, and said, in a cold, demonic tone:

" Hello. What do you need?" (Fenghuang)

" Oh,me? I don't need anything, but you do. Some ass-whooping, right?" (Martin)

" Oh,you fool. You are going down today!" (Fenghuang)

" So be it!" (Martin)

As they both took their stances, the gods that watch above them will be witnessing a fight of the year that will change everything.

**FIGHT OF THE YEAR THAT'S ABOUT TO FINISH. SECOND FIGHT OF THE YEAR,TO BE ACCURATE, PO VS TAI LUNG COMES FIRST!**

**I KNOW THIS IS A CLIFFHANGER, BUT I KNOW THAT I HAVE READERS, SO I NEED REVIEWS, BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY, VOTES ON POLL. IF I DON'T GET MORE THAN 6-7 VOTES, THIS STORY AIN'T GONNA CONTINUE! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**OUT.**

**(hail Miz)**


	10. Chapter 9: First to be tested

**CHAPTER 9:FIRST TO BE TESTED**

**OK,HERE'S LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. WHEN THE NOTE APPEARS, DOWNLOAD THESE SONGS AND PLAY IT FOR BETTER READING EXPERIENCE, OR PLAY IT ON YOUTUBE.**

**1ST "CLINT EASTWOOD" BY GORILLAZ**

**2ND "SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT" BY NIRVANA**

**3RD "GIVE IT ALL" BY RISE AGAINST**

**4TH AND FINAL " THIS DAY WE FIGHT!" BY MEGADETH**

**ENJOY IT, AND VOTE ON MY POLL IF YOU ARE MY READERS**

The look at each other. They quickly scan for pros,cons,style and weak points on their target. Then they stare in each other's eyes, looking for any emotions. Fenghuang found in Martin's eyes anger,will, and excitation. Martin found in Fenghuang's eyes anger,sadism and will. After a few seconds of waiting, Martin spoke up.

**( 1st song )**

" What is it Fenghuang, yore not attacking first? What a disappointment."

" No,i'm just waiting you to make the first move,you weakling."

" Me,weakling? Haha, give me a break. Your'e a weakling,since you chickened out when you threw MY shooting star at my back. So ho is a weakling NOW?"

" Ugh, enough talk. Let's fight!"

**( 2nd song)**

****" Lets test your powers,shall we?"

After they took their stances, they charged at each other. They together were a blur,their speed and skills were too big to be clear, but now it showed. Martin got off first,as he dodged Fenghuang's chop, grabbed her wing, and slammed her to a nearby tree. But Fenghuang got up quickly, and charged a Martin with a clotheline attack using her wing. Martin was dazed, but he got up only to get hit again. But as Fenghuang threw a flying kick at Martin, he quickly turned around, quickly spread his right arm with his palm open, and preformed one of his special attacks:

" Air chi blast!"

Then a super-strong gust of wind caught Fenghuang,thrust with air-dispersed chi from Martin's hand, knocking her to a nearby rock. As she was in seated position, Martin stomped on her wings using both of his legs, and he began with his haymaker combo.

BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!

When a bird has no use of it's wings to defend herself,she's busted. But somehow Fenghuang managed to recover, and kicked Martin as hard as he flew 2 feet in air.

**( 3rd song)**

Now Fenghuang was in attack, and she wasted NO TIME. She caught him before he managed to land, carried him in his talons, flew up, and smashed him to a nearby rock/mountain. But as Martin started to fall down, she caught him with a volley kick so strong, that it made a few cracks in the stone. After that, she picked him up, and threw him down. But after he was threw, martin regained his momentum and started rolling in air. He then landed, and a few seconds later, Fenghuang also. It was time for 3rd and final round.

**( 4th song )**

Martin rushed first,charging with his knee. As his knee connected, he grabbed her head and did a DDT attack. While she was downed,he waited to Fenghuang to raise her head, then he started to run, until...

PUNT!

It was sound that echoed to a long distance. Soccerball head kick. Oh yea.

He stared at almost knocked out owl, and then he picked her up, waited for a second, then he started to stomp on the ground.

ONE,TWO,THREE,FOUR,FIVE,SIX!

IT'S SUPER HIGH-KICK TIME

The world got slower for a second, as Martin's foot approached Fenghuang's forhead...

BOMSHAKALAKABOM!

It was over. The mos powerful owl in kung fu history was finally defeated. Martin then calmed his breathing, then he got up from his crouch stance, pointed a middle-finger at Fenghuang, and said:

" Serves you right,

BIATCH!"

He then left for the palace to tell his friends the good news.

And so, the legendary feud between these warriors come to the end, but there are still some unspoken battles that they gone trough...

What looked like that 3 months of Martin's time with his comrades?

Find out, in the new coming-soon chapters of:

Out of ideas ask the owl!

**THANKS FOR READING AND BE ON A LOOKOUT FOR NEW UPDATES! AND WOUTE ON MY POLL!**

**TiPoDiRaMartin,**

**OUT!**

**(hail Miz)**


End file.
